Randomness in Gamindustri
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: Nonsense has struck the hyperdimension. What kinds of random events can we witness? I guess you'll have to read this for yourself!
1. Chapter 1: The Planeptune Rush

**WARNING: EVERYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, INCLUDING CHARACTERS, ETC., BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE FANFIC, ORGINAL CONTENT, AMONG OTHER THINGS, BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

**POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...**

**A "HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA" FANFIC**

**"RANDOMNESS IN GAMINDUSTRI"**

* * *

Gamindustri. The central realm for all things gaming. You might think that it's peaceful after once again defeating the clutches of piracy. However, that peace was not to last. Whatever this new threat is, it will end up in laughter so great, our lungs will explode. The results are greater if a certain, purple-haired girl is involved. And that's who we'll be looking at right now. *camera zooms onto Planeptune*

Planeptune. Also known as "The SEGA Nation", this is where this whole story starts. *looks around* Well, at least this girl's not he- *KA-ZOOM*

"Ah, no! My camera!", said my cameraman Lakitu. Welp, there it goes, rolling down Main Ave. at the speed of sound. Which reminds me... *takes out boombox and starts to play Escape From The City*

With our new Lakitu cameraman catching up to this "purple blur", we can finally make out who it is. Making an epic jumping pose, she's none other than...NEPTUNE!

"Wahoo!", yelled this nation's CPU, as she runs at high speeds across the city. "C'mon, Nep Jr.! You can do better than that!"

*record scratch* Then, FAR BACK behind her, the nation's CPU Candidate, Nepgear, is exhausted, drenched in sweat as she tries to keep up with her older sister, gasping for breath. "Can't...take...much...longer..." She plopped on the floor. Neptune went back to her sister's side. "Wow, you're really that tired, huh?" After a few moments of thinking, a light bulb popped out of her head. After grabbing the light bulb and stuffing it into the hammerspace that is her inventory (a text box appeared saying "Light Bulb obtained!"), she grabbed two more things from it. They're two clear, round boxes with symbols in the boxes that look like a red shoe. Nepgear looked up and saw the boxes. Her face turned into a scared anime face. "What the goodness!? You don't mean..." "Oh, I mean...", said Neptune with an evil smirk. With a tight squeeze of her hand, she broke one of the Power-Up boxes. With the other box, she threw it onto her sister. Nepgear immediately felt her feet going in a figure-8 motion and stood up in an instant. She saw that Neptune's feet are moving the same way. "Ready for the running of your life, Nep Jr.? 'Cause HERE WE GO!" Neptune rushed away, leaving fire marks behind her.

*Mute City starts to play* _Oh no..._ That's what came to Nepgear's mind before going out at the same speed as Neptune.

And so, their most epic exercising regimen began. There they go, running around Gamindustri, passing through nations, dungeons, landmarks, the Gamindustri Graveyard, even Sonic himself, who didn't expect HIS OWN GODDESS to overcome him in terms of speed. Then, in what seemed like a long time, Nepgear noticed a car in front of her. Strange, because it has no wheels and it can float. In fact, there are various cars past her that look the same. "Oh, goodness! Don't tell me we're in..."

Nepgear knows about the cars, but Neptune doesn't (because obvious reasons). Every year, Blanc and Noire makes a collaboration race tournament between F-Zero and Wipeout, not to see which antigravity racing game is the best, but as a race meant for fun. In one of the rules, the Wipeout machines had their weapons removed in favor of a speed upgrade and the ability to use boosts at the cost of shield energy to come in-par with the F-Zero machines. This was done to prevent any cheapness coming from the weapons. Ever since the creation of this event, it became a national sport all across the realm. And the Planeptune CPUs are in the middle of one of their races! Coincidence? I. THINK. NOT.

*ahem* Anyway, Neptune became excited over what she saw. "Hey, look! A race! Let's beat them to the finish line!" And so, Neptune glides past the cars like they're nothing with Nepgear following suit. After they passed a blue, bird-shaped car in first place, it's pilot, Captain Falcon, looked at the girls running at such high speeds. "What the heck?", asked the bounty hunter, when suddenly, he crashed into a wall and started to spin out of control. A Feisar pilot saw the spinning craft coming right towards him. "OH MY NOIRE!", yelled the pilot as he gets hit by the spinning Blue Falcon. Then, it became some sort of a butterfly effect, as all the machines, one after another, gets hit. There are 16 machines in total, and, in a manner of seconds, they all became piles of scrap metal. Seconds after the crash, the two CPUs crossed the finish line. "Woohoo, we won!", yelled Neptune in a very optimistic tone. "Yeah. Let's go home.", said Nepgear as she really wanted to go home and never speak of this again. "Sure thing, Nep Jr.!", said Neptune. And so, the two girls went back to the Basilicom as they wear out the effects of the power-up.

* * *

Meanwhile Histoire, Planeptune's oracle, was watching TV on channel 3 (seriously, what's with her fascination with the number 3? It's like Namco's fascination with the number 765!). A show was on, showing a robot, a Pokémon, a scientist, and a guy whose a mix of both a turtle and a dragon. The Pokémon, Barbaracle, looked down at the robot from Mega Man that looks like half-human and half-fish lying on the ground as it cackled evily. The robot opened its eyes and looked at the barnacle Pokémon. The scientist and the turtle-dragon, Dr. Eggman and Bowser, was looking from behind Barbaracle. "You've lost Mermaid Man!", said the Pokémon, "And superhero-supervillain rules says that you have to give in to MY demands." In defeat, the robot asked, "OK, what do you want?" "World domination! Demand him world domination!", yelled Eggman. Then Bowser added, "Oh and make him eat dirt, hm hm!" Eggman looked at Bowser with a "What the heck?" face. Bowser answered with a nervous look. "In addition to the domination thing?" "Number one", said Barbaracle, "I want to be respected as a SUPERHERO, not a SIDEKICK. Number two, I wanna be called BARNACLE MAN. And number three..." "C'mon, domination!", said Eggman excitedly through gritted teeth as he put his hands in front of him and balled them into fists. "...I want an adult-sized Mushroom Burger." After so much anticipation, Eggman's and Bowser's expressions turned into confusion. "Did he hear him say anything about eating dirt?", asked Bowser.

Histoire disregarded the show and changed the channel. This time, it's GNN (Game News Network). The reporter looks like your average businessman except with a satellite dish planted on his head. His name was "Anchorman". "And in other news...", said the reporter, "... two pairs of fire tracks were seen in Planeptune City's Main Ave. We don't where they came from, but witnesses say that whoever made those marks were also the ones responsible for running all across Gamindustri and caused the crash during Round 4 of the F-Zero-Wipeout collaboration tournament." The screen switched to the crash. "According to a photo taken from the finish line, it was seen that they were made by these two purple streaks." The screen switched to the photo. "We don't know what these are, but it's speculated to be Planeptune's CPUs." At first, Histoire didn't recognize the streaks. However, looking ever so closely at one of them, she could make out a D-Pad-shaped pattern. _Could that be?_, she thought.

At the same time, Neptune and Nepgear returned after a long day of exercising. "Hey, Histy! How are ya?", asked Neptune with her ususal upbeat humor. Histoire looked at the two with a confused look. "Did you two made those fire marks and caused that crash?", asked the oracle while pointing at the TV. "WHAT?", yelled Neptune. "Pfft, no we didn't! Right, Nep Jr.?" She gave her sister a friendly push with her elbow. "Um... yeah, we didn't...", said Nepgear, even though she's receiving huge amounts of guilt. Suddenly, the door busted open. Coming in were Blanc and Noire with angry expressions. Behind them were their respective "co-founders" for the collaboration tournament, Mr. Zero and Pierre Belmondo, also angry. The four of them pointed towards Neptune and Nepgear and shouted in the same tone as Captain Falcon in Super Smash Bros., "HYEZ!" Neptune gave Histoire a nervous look, laugh, and shrug as the oracle facepalmed and sighed and Nepgear fainted from the shock.

* * *

**NEPTUNE: **Fellow fans of the world! Stay tuned for the next chapter! *waves at the screen*


	2. Chapter 2: Lastation Break Time

**NEPTUNE: **Welcome to chaptah 2! ENJOY!

**ME: **Thank you for the introduction, Nep...

* * *

"This is it. I've been waiting for weeks for this." "Me too, big sis..."

Two girls were looking at a game box with huge eyes.

"Hey, Noire? Don't you think Kei's going to notice?", asked one of the girls. "No way, Uni.", said the other girl. "She's on a business trip and won't return for a few weeks. You know how important making deals is for her."

* * *

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN GAMINDUSTRI...

Kei, Lastation's oracle, was making a deal with a businessman to obtain an island. He keeps rejecting her offers until she unleashed her trump card. "I'll pay you 999,999,999 credits for that island." She then shows off a mountain of cash behind her. She wasn't kidding. The businessman and his assistants couldn't believe their eyes seeing the money pile. They then went wild over it. "Ya got yourself a deal!", said the businessman and they both shook hands.

* * *

"Oh, that's good", sighed Uni. Noire then looked back at the box. "And now, it's time to play..." Both of their faces showed wide grins of excitement with adrenaline coursing through their veins. They then start to fangirl-scream the game's name.

"PLAYSTATION...ALL-STAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRSSSS...BATTLE ROYAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLE!"

An unseen crowd started to shout and applaud. After those string of events, they turned on their PS3, inserted the disc, then activated the game from the console's Home Menu. And so, they started the game with a dose of adrenaline rush. As soon they're halfway through a match, a head popped out from behind the couch, and screamed "BUT LONELY HEARTS!" This scared both the Lastation CPUs to the point of almost having heart attacks and the sudden outburst also caused them to them to drop their DualShock controllers. "Neptune! What the hell was that for!?", screamed Noire, but Neptune ignored her and started her rant of random questions.

"Why does this game look like Super Smash Bros.? Shouldn't it be called 'Super Smash Bros. for PS Vita and PS3?'"

Noire looked around again to see if Blanc will come out of nowhere and go on a rampage. She was already mad about Super Smash Bros. already having a rival. Comparing the two games for their similarities is a heated discussion all across the world and the Internep, with forums being the dominant discussion source. It's been like that ever since the release of PlayStation All-Stars, and seeing this going on and on without end makes her light a fuse and then explode with fury.

Which already happened, because in a split second on her right, Blanc (as White Heart) jumped through a window and went straight for Neptune while yelling "MESSATSU!". With just one upward swing under her chin, Blanc's direct hit made a "KREEEEEEENG!" sound, and Neptune flew through the Basilicom's roof with a blue blast showing which part of the off-screen border she touched. Large green letters saying "GAME!" appeared on the center of the screen with an announcer's voice reading the word. Then Blanc pointed menacingly at Noire and Uni, still with her signature rage face. "Don't you DARE compare Smash with PlayStation All-Stars ever again! And if you do, I swear to the True Goddess I will *dolphin chirp* KILL YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Noire already knows the Nintendo goddess pretty well, so she gave her a nod. Uni, on the other hand, was almost scared to death and gave her a nervous "Y-Yeah...". And with that, Blanc jumped backwards through the same window she entered through.

After a few seconds, Neptune came back to the room tired and beat-up. "Oooooh! She said #11!", she said, ignoring her injuries. Noire picked up her controller with Uni following suit, and continued the game. Neptune (whose body was immediately recovered) continued her rant of questions that makes no sense.

"Why aren't you two in the game? You guys should be in the game!"

A light bulb popped out of Noire's head (which Neptune collected later for her "inventory"). _Not a bad idea_, she thought.

"Why is Uni using guns? Can't she use swords and copy Noire's fighting style that looks similar to that other guy's? What's his name? ...Marth?"

Noire then made a sudden realization. Both the Fire Emblem hero-king and herself fight in almost the same way. It's scary. She once again dropped her controller as an "OMG" face was seen with the theme song from "The X-Files" playing in the background. Neptune then looked at the dropped controller's triangle button. She yelled "ILLUMINATI!". Blanc then returned once again in her HDD form. "Copying something from Smash Bros. I see! You even parodied Smash 64's title scream!" Noire is just frozen there. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" No response. "DON'T IGNORE ME, DAMN IT!" An epic yelling party of Neptune yelling "Illuminati" over and over again and Blanc doing her usual rants and death threats started.

A few minutes have passed. Uni was starting to get worried as the yelling from Neptune and Blanc continued with Noire still frozen from the "fighting style-coincidence". "Are...we going to finish the game?", she asked nervously.

* * *

**ME: **Chapter 3 is next!

**NEPTUNE: ***knocks down author* Stay tuned! *generic magical girl pose*

**ME: ***moans* My arm...


	3. Chapter 3: A Smashing Good Time in Lowee

**MEWTWO: **_To celebrate my return to Smash, here is a special chapter for all you readers out there. Enjoy._

**NEPTUNE:** Hey, there! Are you a cat?

**MEWTWO: **_No, child. I am no cat. I am a "Pokémon"._

**NEPTUNE: **A Pokémon, you say? *shows Master Ball. Throws it at the Pokémon, but it did not get caught*

**MEWTWO: **_You fool, don't you understand? I'm Lady Blanc's Mewtwo. You cannot catch me._

**NEPTUNE: **Wha...? The ball didn't work? Gosh...DARN I-!

* * *

The Midair Stadium. Lowee's floating arena where it's also home for one of Gamindustri's most recognized sports, Super Smash Bros.! From the stands, everyone goes wild as a match goes underway. From a booth on the very top the stands, five beings watched the battle below. Three of them were Lowee's CPUs: Blanc, Rom, and Ram. The other two were Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the founders of the sport and Blanc's right hand (and left hand) men. There they stood (or floated in the hands' case), watching the match (with Ram cheering them on)...until Crazy Hand starts to laugh maniacally and to spaz out like if he had a sugar rush.

"Uh...my lady?", asked Master Hand to Blanc. She knows about Crazy when she created him, so she proceeded to whack him with her hammer. After the blow, Crazy said "Ow!" and calmed down until his next spaz attack. When, you may ask? The world may never know...like Tootsie Roll Pops.

Anyway, the match is a fight between two fighters. Two robots. One is master with gyros and a well-known NES accessory. The other is more suited for battle and can copy the abilities of any the same kind of robots like him. They're R.O.B. and Mega Man. Both mechanical beings were having the fight of their lives, and then the Smash Ball spawned and...

"Oh my gosh!"

Huh? Who said that? *looks around*

"This is the most epic robot battle I've ever seen!"

Oh. It's just Nepgear in the stands. And it looks like her love for machinery is showing.

"They both look cool, but I can't decide which one is the best! Oh, the dilemma!" Suddenly, Mega Man broke the Smash Ball and obtained its power. The NES robot tried to beat the power out of him.

"What's this?", asked Nepgear. Mega Man then unleashed his Final Smash, first trapping R.O.B. in a black hole. "Mega Man!", yelled the CPU Candidate. The blue bomber then summoned his four other incarnations. "MEGA MAN!" They proceeded to charge their Mega Busters. "The super fighting robot!" They then shoot the NES robot with their Charge Shots. "FIGHTING TO SAVE THE WORLD!" And with that, R.O.B. went flying to the side, losing his last stock. The blue robot won the match. Everyone in the arena cheered, but Nepgear's was an all-out fangirl scream. Next to her were Neptune, Noire, Uni, and Vert, who all looked at the robot-obsessed CPU. After the cheering died down, Noire said to Neptune, "I know your sister loves robots and all, but please calm her down! She's way worse than you once she's gone full-on robot otaku!" Neptune just shrugged with a face that reads "It's not my fault that she's like that."

And so, Master Hand ascended from his booth and announced that the next match is a 2-V-2-V-2-V-2 8-Player Smash. Everyone ooooo'd as they were ready to watch the next battle. He even said that there would be "special guests" appearing for the first time in Smash. Who are these newcomers? Their curiosities were peaked. At the same time, Crazy Hand ascended as well, this time doing his usual spaz attacks. Master then slapped Crazy, calming him down. Crazy then said "Sorry." and goes back to the booth with Master following suit. Then came the teams.

From the red team came Mario and Luigi. From the blue team, Marth and Ike. From the green team, Fox and Falco. And the yellow team? It's an unexpected surprise as the team's member came to the stage. The crowd finally knew who are these mentioned "special guests". On the field spawned Blanc with a yellow outline to show which team she's in. Coming up next are Rom and Ram, whom decided to fight together much like the Ice Climbers: a two-in-one character. They both also show yellow outlines, representing the yellow team. Damage gauges on the jumbotron, Master ascended to start the countdown.

"3! 2! 1! ...GO!"

And the fight is underway! But we're not going to see all of it, now won't we? Time skip powers...ACTIVATE!

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

* * *

The CPUs of Lowee did an amazing job of taking care of the other teams. Eventually, both had the chance to unleash their Final Smashes (which are their CPU forms). Out of the other opposing teams, the green team was the only one left, with Fox and Falco having one stock left. And so, they've decided to engage with them. Taking advantage of Fox's high damage percentage, Blanc decided to Up-Smash him as he performed a Meteor Smash in the air, causing him to go off-screen on the top of the stage. The CPUs sitting on the stands winced, with Neptune saying, "Ow! That Up-Smash!" "And now...", said Vert, curious as to what is going to happen next.

Falco ran towards the twins, but then they used an Extension spell as their Side-Smash. Falco flew backwards and Blanc saw this as an opportunity. Neptune yelled, "Happy feet! WOMBO COMBO!" "And this time, it IS Falco!", said Uni. Blanc then hit Falco, causing him to fly back towards the twins. The cycle repeats into some sort of team-juggling effect. The Star Fox mercenary keeps receiving damage with no way out of the juggle. Neptune started to scream "Oh! Oh! OH!", with the other CPUs following her example. After some more juggling, Falco's damage was at 139%. Blanc then Side-Smashed Falco, flying at high speeds towards the side of the stage and losing his last stock. Master then yelled "GAME!" with large green letters on the jumbotron reading the word. Everyone cheered, with Neptune screaming "WHERE YOU AT! WHERE YOU AT! WHERE YOU AT! OH!" "GET YOUR BUTT WHOOPED!", yelled Nepgear. Vert just simply clapped and said "Wow."

"The winner is...YELLOW TEAM!"

The stadium was drenched in waves of cheers, screaming, and whistling from the crowd. Blanc and her sisters waved at the crowd in victory.

After the next few matches are over, the Midair Stadium descended to the ground, next to the Basilicom. Afterwards, Neptune and co. found Blanc and the twins for a celebration. As they head towards the main city, Neptune showed Blanc a poster. "Noire's hosting a PlayStation All-Stars tournament next week!", she said with her usual happy tone. "Perhaps you would like to join us?" "Sorry Neptune, but I don't come to tournaments where one copies the original tournament of another." During this remark, Blanc looked at Noire with a face that reads "I'm looking at you!". Noire just responded with a "pffft" and looked somewhere else. Then Neptune pointed at her and said, "But Noire here attended your Smash Bros. tournament! Isn't that a little ironic?" At this, Noire answered with her usual tsundere responses as a heavy blush on her cheeks starts to form. "I-It's not like I love Smash or anything!" Neptune gave her an evil smirk. "Then how did you create PlayStation All-Stars, hmm~?" "S-SHUT UP!", yelled Noire as her face turned as red as it can be until it's the same shade as blood. Everyone laughed except Noire, who was still embarrassed over what just happened. The day carried on as normal...

* * *

*Neptune keeps throwing all kinds of Poke Balls at Mewtwo*

**MEWTWO: **_Stop...OW!...throwing...OW!...Poke Balls...OW!...at me! It won't work!_

**NEPTUNE: ***throws another Poke Ball*

**MEWTWO: **_OW!_

**NEPTUNE: **I won't give up 'till I have you!

**MEWTWO: **_Perhaps you don't understand, child. I am created by Lady Blanc, then captured by her upon my completion. I cannot get captured again, not even by someone as persistent as you! Now, get out of here before I..._

*Blanc approaches*

**BLANC: **Neptune? And Mewtwo? What are you two doing here?

**MEWTWO: **_My lady, c__an you tell this girl to get away from me? She keeps chunking Poke Balls at my head!_

**BLANC: **Can't argue with that. C'mon, let's go.

*the two leaves*

**NEPTUNE: **Fine! If that's how it is, I'll never give ya my Arceus! *points to an Arceus behind her*

**ME: **Aaand, that wraps up this chapter. Thanks for reading!

**NEPTUNE: **Hey, Author-san! Do you have a Mewtwo? *puppy face*

**ME: ***facepalms, then sighs* Are you flippin' kidding me?


	4. Chapter 4: Shenanigans in Leanbox

**ME: **And so, after a lot of hardships...

*flashback plays of the author writing the chapter with angry expressions and gothic music playing in the background*

**ME: **...I'm finally done with this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Vert, the CPU of Leanbox, was looking at her video feed in NepTube, Gamindustri's most well-known video-sharing site. After a few minutes, a certain video caught her eye. She then realized that it was a trailer for a new 4 Goddesses Online game. As happy as Neptune, she clicked on the video.

After watching the trailer, Vert cannot contain her excitement. And so, she started playing the previous game of the series until the new one hits the shelves at the release date.

* * *

THE RELEASE DATE...

* * *

The new game is already out? Wow, time-skipping powers are great! Anyway, Vert is inside the game store with her glasses disguise. I don't know how other people are dumb enough to not notice a goddess about to buy a game. And so, she bought the game and headed back to the Basilicom. Two friends, a nerd and a monster hunter, looked at the CPU passing by. "Hey, look!", said the nerd. "That woman looks a lot like Lady Vert!" The monster hunter shook his head. "She's wearing glasses, so that's not Lady Vert", said the hunter. "It must be someone who wanted to cosplay as her." The nerd then pondered for a moment. "I guess that makes sense", he said after moments of thinking about it. He then continued to eat his chips.

Back at the Basilicom, Vert inserted the disc, installed the game, and then started to play it.

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER...

* * *

You may not believe this, but she went full-on completionist with that game. Her eyes are bloodshot from focusing too much on the computer screen. I know that she's a goddess and all, but dang, she needs some rest every once in a while!

"Oh Vert~! Are you in here?"

That was Chika, Leanbox's oracle. She entered through the door and saw the CPU still in her computer. "You've been playing for weeks!", said the oracle. "How about, oh I don't know, a little stroll around the nation? With me, of course! *giggle*" No response. "Uh, my darling...?" Still no response. She later performed her last resort: playing dead. "*cough**cough**WEEZE* My...lady...HELP...*cough**COUGH* If you don't get out of there, my life will surely end! *COUGH**COUGH*" Again, her attempts at getting Vert's attention were futile. This angered Chika to the point of having an idea so ridiculous, it just might work. She jumped up in the air, yelled "XBOX KICK!" and kicked the computer monitor, destroying it in the process. For a second, she felt like a certain justice-loving heroine.

As the oracle backflipped back to the floor from the desk, Vert snapped back to reality. It took her a few seconds to process what happened to her monitor, but the realization angered her on the inside, but outside, she's just smiling. "Oh, Chika...", said the CPU. The oracle suddenly became happy after hearing her voice in what seemed like forever. "Yes, my dear darling Vert?", she asked excitedly. Vert's face went from a smile to a happy face that feels Neptune-ish. "I've got a little surprise for you...", she said. Chika can hardly wait to see the surprise. "What is it, what is it?", she asked in the same tone as a little child. "You'll see.", said the CPU.

And so, she spread both arms and opened her hands. On one hand, a spear has materialized from an array of binary code. Another item materialized in the same way on the other hand, but this time, the item looks like a symbol for a power switch (a circle with a line jutting out from the top). The symbol then levitated from her hand and started to go around Vert in fast speeds like an electron from an atom. Using the same hand that held the symbol, she made a superhero transformation-type hand movement as she calmly speaks a Japanese word from a game she owns.

"Hen...SHIN!"

The symbol circling around Vert surrounded her in a light that blinded Chika. After the light died down, the oracle noticed that Vert was replaced by a divine being. That being is Green Heart, Vert's HDD form. After a few seconds of processing, Chika finally knew what's coming to her.

"Holy...CR-!"

* * *

LATER, IN A DISTANT PLANET...

* * *

A solder in green, futuristic-looking armor and an orange visor was looking at the distance from a hill. Behind him, two similar soldiers approached him. The only difference are the colors of the armor: a red one and a blue one. "Yo! Master Chief!", said the red soldier. The green soldier named Master Chief turned around to face the two guys behind him. "We found something cool.", said the blue soldier. "You want to come with us?" Assault rifle in hand, Master Chief followed his comrades.

After about what appears to be hours of walking, they approached what the blue soldier wanted to show. A green-haired woman in a black dress speared into the ground. Master Chief then looked in the sky and saw...a hole with a blue sky?

HAH! You guys thought that it's a distant planet? WRONG! Welcome to the Leanbox Simulation Dome! *Dr. Eggman voice* HOO HAH!

After a few minutes of realizing what's going on, Master Chief recognized the speared woman, then facepalmed. "Are you serious? Did Lady Chika destroy Lady Vert's computer again?"

* * *

**NEPTUNE: **And now, I will present to you all...The 360 YesScope! *holds up an Xbox 360 with a telescope taped on to it*

**RAM: ***appears out of nowhere and performs a rimshot*

**ME: **Well, that wraps up this chapter! Stay tuned for more! *starts to write the next chapter with angry expressions as gothic music plays in the background*


	5. Chapter 5: The Compa & IF Show

**ME: **Here it is! A chapter focusing on the main two maker characters: Compa and IF! Enjoy, m' friends!

* * *

_Where...am I? How did I get here...?_

Those were the thoughts of IF as she awoke, chained up to what appears to be a bed on wheels. Outside of the room, she can see three silhouettes. One looks awfully familiar. The other two are a woman and an egg-shaped creature. The familiar figure and the woman were talking. IF took her time to look around her surroundings. From the bed to the scary-looking technology and low lighting, she must in an operation room in an unknown hospital.

But how did she get there? Did she get sick? She looked fine. Did she get seriously hurt? No wounds are found anywhere on her body. Her clothes are intact. All that she can remember was hanging out with Neptune and Compa before blacking out randomly for some reason. It's really strange.

After about what appears to be hours, the familiar figure said goodbye to the woman and walked away, with the egg creature following the woman. The figure then approached the room and opened the door. IF finally knew who the figure was. No wonder she looks familiar!

"COMPA!? What in the blue blazes are you doing here?", asked the Guild agent frantically. "Oh, I work here now. As a full-time nurse!", said the now-ex-nurse-in-training. This confused IF. Did she graduate from school? Did she do something so mind-blowing that she finally realized her dream more quickly than expected? She'll never know. What's even more confusing was her degree hanged on top of the equipment drawers. It clearly says in black, medieval writing, "Nurse Compa, PhD."

The agent realized that she had no time to waist and went straight to the chase. "Compa, what happened? What am I doing here?" "Oh, your charts say that you're very, very sick. In the heart.", said Compa. "My heart?" IF was even more confused than before. She has no heart diseases or anything of the sort. "Compa, this is a misunderstanding! You might have mistaken me for another patient! My heart's fine!" "But it says so on your charts. And it never lies", said Compa while handing IF the charts. It clearly states EVERYTHING the nurse said, including her name on the "Patient's Name" line. This is scaring her. She threw the charts away and started to breath in a panicked state.

"Now stay still", ordered Compa as she grabs her giant syringe. "And now, like a strange doctor in Leanbox once said..." Her voice then changed to the voice of the man she mentioned, accent and everything. She even copied his facial expressions. "...PREPARE FOR YOUR EXAMINATION! HM HM HM!" "Wait, no! Stop! I'm not sick! Honest!", yelled IF. But Compa ignored her and continued to approach IF. "Stop! Wait! STOOOOOOOP!" The screen immediately went to black as a slice was heard. IF yelled so hard from the pain she received. Then, a demonic voice reads red bold words that appeared on the screen. "Prepare to see the event of the decade!" More words appeared with a red liquid dripping from the letters. "THE NURSE. COMING SOON..."

The screen then zooms out to see...a TV? Neptune, IF, and Compa were sitting on a couch watching the TV. For those of you not knowing what's going on here, the nurse and the agent were invited to play major roles in a soon-to-be-released horror movie, as seen by the trailer here. They've decided to watch it with Neptune as soon as it's complete. Neptune just stared blankly at the TV with a face that says "Da hey did I just watch?". Then Neptune faced Compa. "I think you crossed the line a bit. That's not like you", she said. "You think so, Nep-Nep?", asked Compa. "It's a horror movie, though. I had to act that way." Neptune then pondered for a bit, then said, "Oh, I guess that makes sense." She then looked IF and asked, "What do you think, Iffy?" IF just crossed her arms with no comment. "I think she hates it, Nep-Nep.", said Compa. "Looking at her face, I think you're right.", said Neptune, and she's correct. IF's face is close to saying "I'm not amused". And so, Neptune removed the disc from the player and decided to watch some TV to try to forget about it.

About the actual movie, it's unknown when they'll watch it...

* * *

**ME: **Welp, that's all folks! *Looney Tunes theme plays*


	6. Chapter 6: An Epic Orcale Meeting

**ME: **From the deep, dark pits from my head comes a brand new chapter! Enjoy!

**NEPTUNE: **"Dark pits", you say? I'll be right back! *grabs cloning machine out of nowhere and runs*

**ME: **Don't tell me that she's going to Lowee just to clone Dark Pit, isn't she? *sigh*

* * *

In a secluded meeting room, the four oracles of Gamindustri, Histoire, Kei, Mina, and Chika were having a meeting. While the CPUs are doing their business, the oracles are discussing political affairs.

"Now, as you all know...", said the fairy sitting on a book, "...the neighboring countries of Firstparti, Secondparti, and Thirdparti would like to create a unified republic with Gamindustri. Does any of you have a good idea to go through with the deal?" The word "deal" caused the businesswoman-like oracle to speak first. "I have an idea. We can make business with the nations' leaders." She then takes out a huge stack of paperwork and places it on the table, causing a mini quake. "We just hand them the necessary criteria, sign the treaties like you see here, and..."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Chika yelled "WRONG!" and Xbox-Kicked the paperwork, causing some of the paper to fall on the floor and some more paper to fly everywhere. The Leanbox oracle turned around, then pointed menacingly at Kei with a face that screams Blanc-style fury while yelling "NO BUSINESS! I'M TIRED OF THAT CRUD!" Kei just looked at her with a "The heck was that for?" face. Mina crossed her arms while shaking her head and saying "tsk, tsk, tsk", like a doctor giving a diagnosis for a deadly disease. "Chika.", said Lowee's oracle. "Can you please act your age? You're behaving like Neptune! You must know that THIS is what Kei does for a living!" Histoire silently agreed with her. She has been through a lot taking care of Neptune. Sure she was more tolerable as Purple Heart, but wait until she goes back to human form. The madness continues from there. Chika then pouted and said "Sorry." Then she silently added, "But I hate what Kei does." "What?", asked Histoire. "Oh, nothing! Tee hee!", said the green-haired oracle.

And so, the meeting went on like normal (Chika had to control her temper every time Kei discussed business. I'm telling ya, she's gonna explode!). While Mina discussed where is the best place to negotiate the deal (either in Gamindustri or in any of the mentioned countries), Chika asked Mina, "Um, excuse me Mina, but why are you dressed like that? You look like a college graduate!" Question marks popped out of Mina's head. "Um...because I'm designed that way? I don't know, so don't ask me why." That response from Mina caused Chika to go "Oooooooh, you broke the fourth wall!". Histoire and Kei just facepalmed.

"Oh, that reminds me.", said Chika. "Can I read the book you're sitting on, Histoire?" Just like Mina, Histoire's head had question marks. "Why? There's nothing of interest in it.", she said, but Chika just went "Pfffft. Big deal." and swiped the book, causing the tome to fall to the floor. Standing upright after the fall, Histoire is barely halfway as tall as one of the legs of the table. Flying to the top, she sees the Leanbox oracle passing through pages with a confused look. "I don't get it.", she said. "These pages are blank." "I know.", the tome calmly remarked. "Like I said, nothing of interest." Chika then grew tired of the book and handed it back to Histoire. "Here. I don't need anymore", she said. The tome quickly opened the book and sat on it. She floated back to her position on the table. With these shenanigans over, the meeting continued.

A few minutes later, Chika suddenly disappeared from the table. The first one to notice was Kei. "Hey. Where's Chika?", she asked. Histoire and Mina looked to where Chika was and, surprise surprise, she's not there. Where could she be? The bathroom? Outside taking a stroll? Whatever the case, the meeting went on as normal. While Kei was reinstating the idea of doing business with the leaders of the aforementioned countries, Chika's head slowly popped out of behind Kei and yelled "NO BUSINESS!", causing the Lastation oracle to receive the most terrifying jumpscare of her life and then fainted from the scare. Histoire and Mina looked at Chika with angry faces. "What?", the Leanbox oracle asked.

* * *

THE DAY OF THE MEETING...

* * *

The leaders of Firstparti, Secondparti, and Thirdparti met the oracles in the very same meeting room. While the deal was being discussed, the leader of Firstparti noticed something and asked Histoire, "Say, where is that oracle from, what's the name of that place again...Leanbox?" "Oh, she couldn't come today.", she said calmly.

Meanwhile, Chika was gagged and tied up inside a closet in the Leanbox Basilicom, desperately trying to get out of the ropes, but to no avail.

* * *

**ME: **Remember the whole "dark pits" thing back in the beginning of this chapter? Well... *looks behind him*

**NEPTUNE: ***running away* I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

**DARK PIT CLONES: ***random death threat gibberish and battle cries as they chase down Neptune*

**ME: **So remember, kids! NEVER clone a character that feels like he or she wants to kill you.

**DARK PIT: **Including me!

**ME: **Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!

**NEPTUNE: **Oy! Pittoo!

**DARK PIT: **WHAT!? Even the CPU of Planeptune calls me that? Why, that little... *joins the Dark Pit Clones* HUNT HER DOWN!

**DARK PIT CLONES: **YEAH! *cheering*

**NEPTUNE: **WAAAAH! HELP ME!

**ME: ***facepalm* Oh, boy...


	7. Chapter 7: A Day With The Villains

**ME: **YES! I'm done! Finally! Now Neptune can stop bugging me to write the chapter!

**NEPTUNE: **Good for you! Now...DO ANOTHER ONE! *whacks author repeatedly with a giant sign saying "CHAPTER 8 PLZ"*

**ME: **Why is it ALWAYS me!? *sob*

* * *

Arfoire was in a complete mess.

Her defeats from the heroes were so dang high that stress became part of her "annoyances" list. Her last plan involved an all-out war between the CPUs with all the monsters she created, as well as her members of ASIC, as her army. However, not only she was outmatched by the power of the goddesses, but they had also added their respective nations' heroes, ranging from Mario to Sonic, from Toro to Master Chief. They even used their nations' protectors: AGES, Master Hand &amp; Crazy Hand, Polygon Man, even the Lord of Games (or L.O.G. for short). Even worse, the CPUs used ALL of their game characters throughout history. That's when Arfoire and the rest of the ASIC members knew they had lost.

The result was so devastating, she cannot take them anymore. Even her Deity of Sin form is not enough to face against the heroes. ASIC had not choice but to retreat and return to their main headquarters in the Gamindustri Graveyard, which is just an abandoned factory. Now, she sits on a throne made out of old game consoles and accessories, leaning with her hand on her forehead, not sure of what to do next. Around her, her fellow comrades are basically doing random stuff. Linda (or "Underling" as the heroes call her) was throwing darts on some old Smash Bros. targets. Pirachu (or "Warechu" as some others call him) was staring at a photo of Compa with hearts on his eyes (seriously, he must know that THAT relationship WILL NOT WORK). And the Criminals of the Free World? Magic is staring at the distance with her arms crossed, Judge and Brave are having some sort of epic robot pushing struggle (heavy metal music included), and Trick got so bored that he decided to play basketball by grabbing whatever he could find with his tongue and throw then into the nearest trash can. The grunts are playing bootlegged games. The monsters are outside acting as guards. Just your typical day at ASIC when not trying to spread piracy.

Suddenly, Arfoire hatched an idea. Now, how does she get their attention, you say? Well, it involves using an air horn. Which just happened because the sound was so loud, it was enough for them to look at the source of the noise. "Listen, my fellow members!", she says as strongly as a president of a nation. "I'm about to tell you all my new plan to conquer Gamindustri!"

* * *

As Arfoire explained her plan to the rest of ASIC, they were in a plain in the borders between Planeptune and Lowee. They later stoped moving, and so as Arfoire, as she finished explaining her new master plan. Judge was the first to comment about it. "You daughter of a pirate...", he said. His face cannot show emotion, but his voice shows that he's surprised. "What about me?", said a passerby female pirate named Risky Boots. "OY! I was not talking to you!", yelled Judge to her. Risky just shrugged and continued walking to Lowee, her home.

Ignoring the event, Arfoire looked at the distance with a pair of advanced binoculars. Six people were having a picnic. "There they are...", she said calmly. Zooming in, we could see Neptune, Compa, IF, and the rest of the CPUs having a good time at the picnic. "Perfect.", said Arfoire as she lowered her binoculars. "Now, let's get into the plan. Linda, Pirachu. Come with me.", she ordered. Judging by the faces of both the hoodied girl and the mouse, this feels like a bad idea. But they pressed on anyways.

Meanwhile in the picnic, everyone's just laughing, until...

"Hey y'all!" The girls looked the source of the voice. It was Arfoire, with Linda next to her. Dramatic music started to play.

"Prepare for trouble!", said Arfoire.  
"And make it double!", said Linda.

"To protect the world from the CPUs!"  
"To unite all people with our views!"

"To announce the pros of game piracy!"  
"To extend our reach even beyond the sea!"

"Arfoire!"  
"Linda!"

"Team ASIC, blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Chu, that's right!", yelled Pirachu as he enters.

The girls just stared at them with faces that say "Really?". Especially Blanc, because she's the one who made the original version of that phrase for an anime adaptation of a certain children's RPG game series. The rest of ASIC came, weapons at the ready. IF just said "Vert. Use Sylhet Spear." The Leanbox CPU obeyed the order and did the attack. The knockback launched the entire syndicate to the sky. "Nep-Nep! Use Nep-Nep Break!", yelled Compa. "Pika!', said Neptune as she ran and jumped towards the airborne enemies, sword at hand. The whole syndicate yelled "NONONONONO!" and started to yell pleas, but Neptune did the attack anyway.

As soon as she lands the finishing blow, the syndicate screamed as they were launched into the sky. "Huh. Being launched into the sky. Usually we just get KO'ed and run away.", said Arfoire. "There's a first for everything.", said Linda, arms crossed. "But please, no more lame introductions like this." "Agreed.", said Arfoire. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!", yelled the whole syndicate as Pirachu yelled "CHUUUUU!". A star-like glow appeared in the sky from where they had flown.

* * *

After that incident a while back, it was back to normal with the members doing what they normally do. When will the leader of an organization that focuses on spreading gaming piracy will have another "great" plan for world domination? Only time will tell...

* * *

**ME: **And so wraps up another chapter! Stay tuned for more!

*Neptune's head pops out of behind the author*

**NEPTUNE: **Y U NO MAKE NEW CHAPTAH!?

**ME: ***screams* HOLY GUACAMOLE! I'm doing it, I'm doing it! Sheesh!


	8. Chapter 8: Planeptune Mega Driving

**ME: **I guess we're going to the Ultradimension now! Yay!

* * *

Ultradimension Gamindustri. A parallel dimension of the hyperdimension. This is the place where we get to see a near-perfect simulation of the history of the gaming industry. Everything from the hyperdimension seems to be the same, albeit with a few changes. One of these changes is who rules Planeptune. And we're going to see her right now!

*EPIC ZOOM IN*

Lying in a couch in a room in the Basilicom, a purple-haired girl with pajamas is sleeping, hugging ever so tightly at a teddy bear while the lullaby theme from Super Mario 64 is playing in the background. This girl is named Plutia. And just as though she's sleeping to calmly...

"WAKE UP!"

The sudden burst of loud noise scared the CPU and the BGM changed to suit the current situation. The source of the noise was Histoire. The ultradimension counterpart, I mean. "What the heck are you doing, just lazing around!? When will you get it through your skull that just sleeping will put our nation at risk of being erased from existence!?" Plutia is still dazed by the sudden jumpscare. Once her vision came into focus, she looked at the book-sitting fairy. "Oh... Hey, Histyyyyy...", she said in a ditzy tone before yawning. "Don't 'Hey, Histy' me, young lady! Get out there and get some work done!" After rubbing an eye, Plutia looked around. "Did you wake me up...?", she asked the tome. "Yes, I did. Now, stop being lazy and get to work!"

After processing for a bit, Plutia began to look at Histoire with a mad face. She slowly got up and slowly approached the tome. "Um, what are you doing?", asked Histoire while backing up. Instead of giving an answer, Plutia instead asked a question of her own. "You know what happens to people who interrupts my sweet dreams, riiiiiight...? I get reeeeeaaaaallllyyyy angry..." Reaching into her pajama pocket, she held up a stone with power symbol-like pattern inside it. Histiore know what it is: it's a CPU Memory. A light flashed from the stone, engulfing Plutia. After the light faded, Histoire looked in shock and terror at the being that has taken Plutia's place: a deity whose face tells that she LOVES the suffering of others. The HDD form of the girl known as Iris Heart. She decided to finish what she was saying before the transformation, "...and I'll give them the most epic punishment of their lives!" Electric blade at the ready, she floated ever so slightly at Histoire until the tome got cornered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Basilicom's staff lounge room, two of the staff members decided to have a little chat. "And then I said, 'Oatmeal? Are you crazy?'", said Staff Member A. "Why did you say that?", asked Staff Member B. "I'm allergic to oatmeal", answered Staff Member A. Staff Member B thought for a moment before finally asking, "You're allergic to oatmeal?" Suddenly, a figure opened the door. The staff members quickly realized who it was and then did a formation and salute that looked military-like. "Lady Histoire!", said Staff Member A. "What do you want us to do, m' lady?", said Staff Member B. What they did not know is that Histoire doesn't look like she wants to give orders. In fact, she looks like she's frozen, but still floated into the lounge room. Weird. It took a few moments before both staff members realized what happened just by looking at her. "Um, Lady Histoire?", asked Staff Member A. Another few moments have passed before Histoire said something that sounds like she's hypnotized: "NEVER WAKE UP PLUTIA AGAIN." After saying those words, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

The staff members does not know what happened. "Lady Plutia did this?", asked Staff Member B. "But she's so adorable! At least, that's what I heard form the other people here", said Staff Member A. Not sure what else to do, they decided to pay their goddess a visit.

* * *

Back in the room, Plutia's back to her human form, sleeping soundly with the same Super Mario 64 BGM playing. The two staff members opened the door slowly and peeked inside. They saw Plutia sleeping on the couch. "See? How could something so precious could do something to scare Lady Histoire like that?", whispered Staff Member A. Staff Member B nodded in agreement, then sneezed. The sudden noise awoke Plutia from her deep slumber once again. "Huh, what, whuzzat, huh, how...?", she said before looking at the two men. They looked at her dumbfounded. After a few moments of awkward silence, Plutia looks like she's about to explode with rage. "First Histy, now you two...!?", she yelled before transforming into Iris Heart once again. "Seriously, can't a girl get her beauty rest here!?", she said before turning her stuffed animal into an electric sword. The two men were terrified at the sight before them. "THAT is Lady Plutia!?", yelled Staff Member B. "I dunno, man! We better get out of here before it's game over!", said Staff Member A. The two ran. But this did not stop Iris Heart, oh no. She will continue chasing them until she gives them her punishment. And that she did.

* * *

The event became a sort of wild goose chase. Running away from a being that can FLY can be tricky. To make matters worse, "Yakety Sax" was playing in the background. Weird. The two eventually got stuck in an alley and received an epic punishment from the goddess. The two men returned to the Basilicom traumatized, and fainted upon going through the doors, catching the attention of the rest of the people working there.

A few days after the incident, Plutia (back in her human form, thank goodness) woke up from her slumber. Once she reached the church part of the Basilicom, she told everyone to "do yoooooour best...!". Instead of a simple "OK!", or "Yes, m' lady!", the Basilicom's staff, including Histoire, quickly started to hide and peeked a tiny bit from their hiding places. Plutia finally realized what she had done. "Ooooooops... Did I get angry with you guys again...? Sorry... Eh, he he he...", she said while awkwardly scratching her head.

* * *

**IRIS HEART: **THIS is why do not mess with me, understood? That includes YOU! *points tip of sword at the author*

**ME: **Whoa! Watch where you're pointing that thing! Geez... *ahem* Anyways, thanks so much for reading this chapter. I'll see guys next time!

**IRIS HEART: **Make sure you read the next chapter... OR ELSE... *points sword at camera*

**ME: **Hey! Don't damage my equipment!

**IRIS HEART: **Hey! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! *le scary evil stare with thunderstorm background and organ music*

**ME: ***stands up and backs up slowly* OK. *slowly exits the room*

**IRIS HEART: **Sigh... *looks at camera* READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! *does the same evil stare with thunderstorm background and organ music*


	9. Chapter 9: The Buzz at Eden

**ME: **At long last, this chapter arose from the deep depths of my mind. Yay! Enjoy, m' friends! Also... *Squidward laugh* Dat Hudson logo joke in the chapter's title doe...

* * *

Northwest of Lowee lies the nation of Eden. In its Basilicom, which sports the nation's logo of a happy bee looking upwards while flying in a cute way, sitting on its throne, was a little girl, presumably 6 years of age, with orange-looking hair and a dress with a bee motif. Believe it or not, this child is Eden's CPU, Yellow Heart, or as a human, Peashy. Although she likes being a goddess and getting her own nation, she can get rather bored, as most children are. Dealing with political affairs, keeping the nation's Shares at check, working to prevent Eden's deterioration. To her, it seems like a lot of work, and that adults should only these jobs. Well, she won't be an adult for long: CPUs have been granted immortality. But she has to do it anyways, and all of this repetition made her bored to the core. After what seemed like forever just sitting there, she commanded a soldier to bring her a training dummy. He doesn't know why she needs one, but he did what he was ordered to anyways and headed towards the armory.

The dummy looks like the ones used during sword practice: all fluff with a set of targets pointing at specific locations and a metal pole with a base holding them in place. But Peashy uses no swords, just fists. And that's what happened when she severely punches it so hard, it received serious knockback and got snapped in half. The dummy's halves eventually flew outside and hits Eden's mascot character, Bomberman, sending him, along with pieces of the dummy, to a nearby building. The accident caused the citizens in the area to panic and activated some car alarms.

Back at the Basilicom, Peashy's not satisfied with the result. She ordered the soldier to bring her two more dummies. He brought and placed them one in front of the other. She punched them with the same result, except that they hit nobody. When they finally crashed into the very same building, they almost hit an unconscious Bomberman. The little CPU is still not satisfied. She ordered the soldier to bring her 20 more dummies in a single-file line.

When the dummies were placed, she had an idea. She grabbed a purple stone with a power-symbol-like pattern in the center. The light from the stone engulfed Peashy. When it dimed, a person with long, yellow hair, and white armor stood in the place of the child. That is Yellow Heart, Peashy's HDD form. The idea was, since her strength is ramped up as a goddess, she might finally find the result she was hoping for. In her fighting stance, she initiated her attacks on the dummies.

She did a flurry of 99 punches while yelling "ATATATATATATATATA!". The claws only dug into the dummy in the front, but the amount of holes were many and, believe it or not, the dummies behind the first one also receive damage. At the 100th, she backed up her right arm and charged up some energy. The energy accumulated into something resembling fire...because it IS fire! DUH! As she threw her fist at the dummy, she yelled, "SOME AWESOME NAME OF A BIRD THAT STARTS WITH "F" THAT I DO NOT REMEMBER WELL...PUNCH!" The fire released from the fist formed the shape of a certain bird. The knockback was so powerful, it created a fire sonic boom, destroying all of the Basilicom's windows and forcefully pushing everything around it at high speeds, including the throne and the soldier to nearby walls, while incinerating the surrounding area. The dummies flew by so fast, they were like race cars.

Back at the source of the accident, Bomberman woke up from a KO'ing he never deserved. When suddenly, 20 more dummies are coming straight at him. _Oh, boy..._, he thought, as they all came at him. They, along with him, went through the building, looking like it got sliced in half, causing it to collapse. Thankfully Bomberman fell to the street at the other side, but he fainted once again after he saw the destruction caused by the dummies.

At long last. Did she do it? Could this be it? It must be, because the young CPU untransformed and jumped in joy. "I did it! I mastered that technique!" The soldier, plastered to the wall and burning, but still alive, gave his goddess a thumbs up with an almost-toothless smile. But suddenly...

"OY! YOU!"

A voice. And an unfamiliar one at that. Peashy looked around to see a muscular man in a blue suit and a red helmet with a golden falcon as its crest. Yes my friends, it's Captain Falcon. He came from Lowee after hearing about "rumors that Yellow Heart knows a certain infamous Smash technique". "You copied my signature move!", yelled the bounty hunter. "And besides! You're doing it wrong!" Peashy couldn't believe her ears. "Huuuuuuh!? But I spent months perfecting it!", she yelled. "And even if you did, that is copyright infringement!", yelled the captain. This angered the little girl to the point of transforming to Yellow Heart once again. "Come on, then!", said Yellow Heart as she went to her fighting stance. "Show me your moves! If they're strong as mine...old man.", she said with a smirk. The audience went "OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" with a man yelling, "Oh, man! You might need some aloe fo' DAT BURN! And it's SICK!"

This angered Falcon to the point of sending his vehicle, the Blue Falcon, to the audience with autopilot engaged. The vehicle went through the stands at extremely high speeds, crumbling them completely and hitting some of the audience members. The rest of the audience fell to the ground as a result of the collapsing stands. Everyone shouted in pain. One guy screamed "My leg! My leg..." Falcon then turned to the CPU once again. "Now then. COME AT ME!" He charged up energy with his fist while screaming. Yellow Heart did the same. After what seems like hours, their fists glowed red and orange. The light engulfed the whole entire Basilicom. Epic gothic music was playing in the background. With enough energy stored, they released the punches. But they look like they're about to collide...

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER...

* * *

A crater can be seen. Some construction vehicles came towards the site. What you guys are looking at right now...THIS...is Eden. Or was Eden. The collision of those two punches were so powerful, the entire nation was obliterated. Of course, being immortal, Peashy survived the explosion. Right now, as Yellow Heart, she's in the sky, monitoring the progression of her nation's restoration. She also has a temporary Basilicom next to Lowee until Eden is restored.

What about Falcon? His body was discovered far away from Eden and was taken back to Lowee in emergency care. He's OK, though he's completely black and charred from the explosion. A man approached the burned Falcon lying in a hospital bed and gave him a green bottle. "Here. You might need some aloe for that burn. And it's sick." Falcon groaned in frustration.

* * *

**ME: **That's all folks! We're not done yet, so keep your butts glued to your seats!

**NEPTUNE: **I did that once! I used industrial glue, though...

**ME: **...Must've been terrible.

**NEPTUNE: **You don't know how long it took me to unstick that chair out of my bum-bum! I still get nightmares for doing that...

**ME: **Um...OK... Well, see you all next time, I guess...?


End file.
